clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy/Gallery
In-Game Sprites Gary In-Game.png|Gary in-game Garywithghoudedector.gif|Gary dancing with the Ghoul Detector 3000 Gary's Player Cards Gary player card flight.png|Gary's old Player Card Gary's Halloween Player Card.PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Halloween Party 2012 Player Card Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Prehistoric Party 2013 and Prehistoric Party 2014 Player Card Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary's Player Card for the Hollywood Party Gary Medieval 2013 Playercard.png|Gary's Player Card for the Medieval Party 2013 Gary e darwin.png|Gary's Prehistoric Party 2014 Player Card with Darwin Wi067pX.png|Gary's Future Party Player Card as Gary 3000 Gary's Halloween 2014 Player Card.png|Gary's Normal Playercard Darwin with Gary Inside out party.png|Gary's Normal Playercard with Darwin Gary's Backgrounds Gary's Oldest Backgroud.jpg|Gary's oldest background (notice Gary standing on the left side) GaryAutographedBackground.png|Gary's first background after it was flipped Gary Background photo (ID 9078).png|Gary's second background Clothing Photos 9112.png|Gary's third background 9139 photos.png|Gary's fourth background Clothing Photos 9168.png|Gary's fifth background, with Gariwald VIII in it Clothing Photos 9181.png|Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway Clothing Photos 9190.png|Gary's Explosive Giveaway 9216 BG.png|Gary's Potion Giveaway Gary 3000 Giveaway photo.png|Gary 3000 Giveaway Gary's Signature Big Big Gary Sig.png|Gary's signature Gary old sign.png|Gary's signature before CPIP Buddy List Gary on Buddy List.png|Gary as seen on the Buddy List Gary Online.png|Gary's notification to say he is online Gary Online New.png|Gary's new notification to say he's online AddGary.png|When trying to search for Gary on the Buddy List Gary when he is offline.png|Gary when he is offline on the Buddy List Gary's Buddy List Icon.png|Gary's new icon on the buddy list character 4 88.png character 4 88Off.png Ask Gary Screenshot 1243.png|Gary in ask "Gary the Wizard" Newspaper Issue 343 Wizard Gary.png|Gary in ask "Gary the Wizard" when moused over Ask Gary Newspaper.jpg|"Ask Gary" in the newspaper Gary 3 chunky.png|Gary in "Ask Gary" (when you mouse over Gary) newaskgary.PNG|Gary in "Ask Gary" from issue #390 from the Club Penguin Times Newaskgarywhenscrolled.png|Gary in "Ask Gary" (when moused over) Ask Gary 3000.png|Gary in "Ask Gary 3000" Ask Gary 3000 moused.png|Gary in "Ask Gary 3000" when moused over Artwork Pjlj.PNG Gary Shocked.png|Gary shocked Gary 3.png|Gary as seen in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek GaryInIssue205.png|Gary on Issue #205 of the Club Penguin Times Garymwahahaha!.png|Gary on Issue #210 of the Club Penguin Times GaryAttentionPostcardID133.png|Gary, as seen both Attention Agent postcards GaryPostcard133w.png Gary with Ghoul Detector.png|Gary with the Ghoul Detector Gary2.png|Gary worried about something Gary in Stage.png|Gary's cutout in the Stage Gary captured9.png|Gary captured during Operation: Blackout Gary26.png|Gary holding a picture of his uncle Gariwald VIII Gary Frightened.png|Gary frightened GaryEureeka.png|Gary making a discovery GaryHomepage.png|Gary as seen on the homepage Gary Issue 376.png|Gary excited Young gary.png|Gary at a young age Gary Excited.png|Gary teaching about science Gary355354.PNG|Gary as seen in issue #130 of the Club Penguin Times Gary Running.png|Gary running Whatever Gary.png|Gary holding a Magnifying Glass Gary New Style.png|Gary excited Gary40.png|Gary running out of the Time Trekker Gary the time traveler.png|Gary's pose from his background Gary 38.png|Gary's pose from his 2013 Player Card Gary16.png|Gary either thinking or having an Idea Gary41.png|Gary taking some notes Gary42.png|Gary with a Magnifying Glass Gary Running 2.png|Gary running Gary Holding a Potion.png|Gary holding a potion GaryEyeScanner.png|Gary's pose when leaning towards the Eye Scan 3000 Gary Background Pose 9168.png|Gary's pose from his October 2012 giveaway Gary Background Pose 9139.png|Gary's pose from his May 2012 Player Card Gary Background Pose 9112.png|Gary's pose from a past giveaway background Gary Background Pose 9078.png|Gary's pose from one of his backgrounds Gary Background Pose 9007.png|Gary's pose from his oldest background Gary Holding a Target.png|Gary holding a target Gary Santa Hat.png|Gary wearing a Santa Hat Gary22.png|A poster of Gary from Operation: Blackout GaryCutout.png|Gary wearing the EPF Comm Headset GaryNewspaper404.png|Gary unsure Gary22e2.png Wizard Gary.png|Wizard Gary Gary read book.png|Gary reading a spell book Garydrawing12.png|A sketch of Gary sketched by Gary himself Garyholder.png Gary jackhammer.png|Gary using a Jackhammer Newspaper Issue 429 Gary.png GaryAndDarwinCutout.png|Gary with Darwin WeirdoGary.png GaryTheGadgetGuyPenguinAvatar112.png Shape 42 0000000.png Gary545.png|Gary looking the Puffle Brain Box Sys Gary.png|Gary's System Defender Sprite Message Sprites- Gary.png|Gary's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013) Gary (3).png|Gary's pose in the new Ask Gary GarySpeakingPose.png|Gary speaking Gary84.png GartyTheArtificGuy.png Gary and a Ghost Puffle 2014.jpg|Gary and a Ghost Puffle outside the Puffle Hotel during the Halloween Party 2014 Gary's EPF Messages Gary January 17 Message.png|Gary's EPF Message from January 17, 2013 Gary Message January 31.png|Gary's EPF Message from January 31, 2013 Gary Feb 28 Mess.png|Gary's EPF Message from February 28, 2013 Gary March 21Mess.png|Gary's EPF Message from March 21, 2013 Gary Message.png|Gary's EPF Message from April 5, 2013 GS MESSAGE APRIL 18.png|Gary's EPF Message from April 18, 2013 gspy.PNG|Gary's EPF message from June 6, 2013. This message was replaced with the Directors message, but returned on June 13, 2013 GaryEPFMessage71813.png|Gary's EPF Message from July 18, 2013 GaryEPFMessage6March2014.png|Gary's EPF Message from March 6, 2014 GaryEPFMessage12March2015.png|March 12, 2015 GaryEPFMessage14May2015.png|May 14, 2015 21May2015GaryDirectorEPFMessageBug.png|May 21, 2015 (Note: This was a bug. The message was later replaced with The Director's message) GaryEPFMessage15Oct2015.png|October 15, 2015 Club Penguin Times Newspaper Issue 209 Gary eye.png|Gary using a magnify glass. Notice he is showing his eye for the first time THE G HAS EYES.PNG|Gary wearing Aunt Arctic's glasses Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000 Gary ac 3000.png|Gary with the Air Conditioner 3000 garypredictsstrom.PNG|Gary predicting a storm Garytrackingstorm.PNG|Gary tracking a storm Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008 Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times issue #200 Garyswtakeover.PNG|Gary in issue #304 of the Club Penguin Times 2nd Halloween 2011.PNG|Gary featured in the Club Penguin Times in 2011 GaryKnightingPenguinTCPT343.png|Gary knighting a penguin with the Thunder Blade in issue #343 of the Club Penguin Times Gary 2 chunky.png|Gary inventing and experimenting with Gariwald VIII in issue #366 of the Club Penguin Times Screenshot from 2012-09-27 08:27:10.png|Gary with Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. Note Jet Pack Guy's moose head makes him look like Businesmoose, especially his black suit with his tie LS Gary.png|Gary playing with his Night of the Living Sled figurines Card-Jitsu GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card-Jitsu g11.png|G's new Power Card for 2009 Garypowercard.png|Gary in Card-Jitsu when playing his Power Card GaryRedFirePowerCard.png|Another Gary Power Card being played in Card-Jitsu PSA and EPF Gary desk.PNG|Agent G at the desk in the Sports Shop Gary using PSAcomp.PNG|Gary monitoring the I.S.E.E.U. Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG|Gary planning to catch Herbert P. Bear Fullscreen capture 25062011 173819.jpg|Gary's Pin Collection (note the missing Soccer Ball pin) SuperComputer.PNG|Gary's personal computer Garycompletefeildop.png|Gary on the Field Op in the EPF Command Room GaryM5wiperglasses.png|In PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur with wind shield-like glasses Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee GaryMission.png|Gary sitting at the counter, awaiting the answer to his riddle GaryPSA.png|Gary listening to orders from the Director Gary glasses face to face.JPG|Gary about to shake hands with the agent Gary's Face Time Sprite.png|Gary's "Face Time Sprite" Agent G.png|Gary studying mysterious tremors under the island Gary using scanner.png|Gary using the Eye Scan 3000 Gary6.png|Gary talking to the agent Gary Shocked.png|Gary pointing to a screen Gary8.png|Gary thinking Gary10.png|Gary filled with joy Gary9.png|Gary pointing at the Furensic Analyzer 3000 Agent G.PNG|A picture of Agent G Gary desk stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk Gary3.png|Gary after the Crab Translator 3000 exploded Gary5.png|Gary at the Night Club, explaining Herbert's punishments Garybrokenit.png|'Gary' stuck in the Crab Translator 3000 GwithKlutzyPSAM5.png|Gary with Klutzy captured Gary12.png|Gary when the Waddle Squad approached him Blackout glasses.PNG|Gary being attacked by Herbert in an Operation: Blackout sneak peek (look at the left lens) HERBERTGARY.png|Gary in Herbert's Blackout Fortress Gary herberts site.png|Gary on Club Herbert.com Logoffscreenblackouts.PNG|Gary in a logout screen Others Gary stamp.PNG|Gary's stamp flashneeded.png|Gary as seen when you try to play Club Penguin without Flash updated Garyglitch.PNG|A glitch that happened to Gary's Player Card during the Halloween Party 2012 Gary the gg.png|Another glitch in Gary's Player Card THE PARTY STARTS NOW.png|Gary's first cameo appearance in "The Party Starts Now" G-dancing.png|Gary's second cameo appearance in "The Party Starts Now." Gary Character Page.png|Gary on the character page at ClubPenguin.Com Gary idle.png|Gary on Pizzatron Gary Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Gary for PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins Category:Galleries